Sleeping Soundly, Sleeping Softly
by WonderfullyWickedWeasley
Summary: Set in 2097. Vampires have taken over the world. Bella is one of the last remaining vampire hunters. What happens when she meets Edward, Alice, and Jasper; three vampires intent on conquering the world so they can be free? Collab w/ Tragic.Play
1. Watch and Listen

**FULL SUMMARY****: Vampires/AU: **_Set in the year 2097. _Earth is nearing it's destruction. Humans are dying by the dozen. Evil vampires are taking over the world. Bella Swan is one of the remaining vampire hunters in the world. Her job is to kill every vampire she sees on the spot. But, what happens when she meets Edward Mason, Alice Brandon, and Jasper Whitlock; three blood-lusting vampires who are intent on conquering the world so that they can be free?

_Collaboration between:_ _and_ Twilight-Forever-Love

**Disclaimer: **__**and **_**Twilight-Forever-Love **_**do not own Twilight in any way, shape, or form.**

'' '' '' '' ''

**Sleeping Soundly, Sleeping Softly**

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**By: **_

_1. Watch and Listen_

Edward Mason's POV

'' '' '' '' '' ''

I watch her silently. She closes her eyes and sighs deeply. I look over at him. He, too, is watching her. But with deep fascination. If you squint your eyes really tightly and look pass the large bricks and the emotional façade he has built around himself, you can see the tiniest hint of a smile as he watches her.

The moon starts to rise, making her stir. She sits up and smiles at him, pretending to yawn as if she had just slept for five hours straight. Of course she can't sleep, so she pretends to. Silly little girl.

"Well," she says. (I don't like to use her name.) "Time to go hunt." She jumps up onto him and wraps her legs around his waist, her arms tangled around his neck. (I'm not too fond of his either.) She kisses him softly on the lips. I look away. I don't need to see this. It's too private. Too intimate. Well. For them, anyway.

I feel a tapping on my shoulder. Instinctively, I crouch down into a defense stance and growl at whoever had touched me.

She looks up at me, wide-eyed. "Calm down, Edward. It's just me," She puts her bony hands on her hips and glares. "Now, are you ready to go or not?"

_I was just going to ask you the same_, I think, but do not say aloud. I follow her as she marches on into the forest, her significant other watching her every move as he walks next to her. I sigh and walk a large distance behind them. I don't need to listen to their flirtatious jokes and passionate behavior. We walk until we are hiding behind a couple of bushes that lay near the watering hole. Beneath his feet is a hatch. She prances over to him, a wide smile on her face, and opens it, her hands on his. No light shines from it, but we jump inside of it anyway, letting our vision see for us. As I fall, I raise my hand up and let it slip under the handle briefly, closing it shut as I lunge for the ground.

I hit the floor tiles and instantly hear screaming and pleads of mercy. It just makes me smirk. I look around quickly, seeing him already taunting the few humans that are left. I turn around and see her feasting on a male human greedily, blood dripping down the sides of her lips, like the ones the humans used to see in pictures of vampire myths.

Then I notice, she's going too far. The human is going to die. If she continues this, we're going to run out. It'll be our eleventh human for the week. We barely have enough to sustain ourselves, nonetheless the rest of the us.

"Alice," I say to her. Her name burns on the tip of my tongue. Sort of how a human burns their tongue on hot coffee they think is cool enough to drink. She waves her hand, telling me to back off, and continues to drink. I frown and look for him. He lightly drinks a male human, leaving just enough for him to live, and moves onto a female who screams about her children or something uninteresting.

"Alice," I say again. More burning. I walk over to her. I put my hand on her shoulder, ripping her away from the man. He dumps to the ground. Pale as death. Lifeless.

She stares at me with great fury, not at all matching her usual effulgent attitude. I glare at her straight in her cold, blood-red, hatred-filled eyes.

_Leave me alone, Edward_, She thinks, her mind's voice flooding my mind. I continued to stare her down.

She looks at me back. No emotion.

I focus solely on her eyes, determined to get her back. She's gone off in a cruel world where her thirst is taking over herself. She's going to lose it. She's going to ruin the whole plan. If she does . . . the outcome will be terrible. He will not like it.

We will have to kill her.

I'm so focused on bringing her back, on trying to save her, I barely registered the fact that something that felt like cold rock lunged into my shoulder, sending me flying into the walls. Rocks fall onto my head. Dust covers my clothes. I see a little bit of blood from Alice's drink on my hands.

I'm a mess.

Once again, I sigh and get up, brushing myself off. I walk over, seeing him hugging her close to his body.

"Jasper," I call out. My voice catches his attention. He looks over at me and shakes his head.

"You don't understand," he tells me. I frown at him. I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off. "It's her visions." He says simply. I nod in understanding. But I couldn't help but wonder are her visions coming back? Is something bad going to happen to us? Is our plan going to fail?

The humans are screaming at us so loud. Pleading for mercy. Men begging for us to spare their wives. Their wives begging for us to spare their children. I can't help but snarl at them, showing my full set of teeth. They cringe back, shutting their mouths. Stupid humans. If they didn't sustain our thirst, they would have been long dead by now.

I look over and see she has come to and was muttering something to him in his ear. He looks at her with delicate eyes. Jasper softly presses his lips against Alice's. I watch as her eyes flutter closed. He lets go after a split second and sets her in his arms in a cradle position. Like a human mother would to her newborn child.

Instead of looking away, I watch them with fascination. He seems to be so gentle . . . as if he knew the she would break if he took one bad step, one bad move. Though, I couldn't imagine _how_ he would go through with such a thing. I mean, we're monsters. Blood-suckers. Parasites. An evil, unlucky creator that looms the Earth. Even if we kill almost every day, Jasper still acts chivalrous towards his mate.

Shaking my head, ridding my self of these unnecessary thoughts, I clear my throat, catching the attention of the two vampire lovers.

She wriggles her way out of her lover's arms and dances off toward me, her eyes bright, curious, and, yet, pained to see that we have to move on. Another set of vampires will take our place, sustaining their thirst for the night. It will be another fortnight or so before we get another drink. We will have to deal with the strong, unbearable burn in the back of our throats. Oh well. We've done it before.

"Where to next, Edward?" Alice asks me as she dances along in front of my view, her blood-red eyes looking up at me, no longer sad.

I sigh for what seems to be the umpteenth time this night. I look around my settings, seeing we were in District 12 Hunting Center Field. Now we should head out to the main headquarters and meet with our creator—Aro.

Aro is a horrifying man with his mind set on conquering the land that human's had worked so hard far. He watched them through their hardest, darkest times and their happier moments. But, suddenly, he decided he wanted the whole world for himself. He thought they were getting too observant and was afraid they would figure out our secret. So, to keep us from being studied by scientist, we just killed most of them and took over their precious land. Aro went around biting some humans to add to the vampire colony. If he was lucky, he would find a vampire that had powers. Sort of like Alice and how she could see the future. Or how like Jasper could feel emotions and I could read their minds (I just like to tune people out.)

"Edward," Alice says, her voice cutting through my train of thought. "We're here,"

I look forward and freeze. I wait for Aro's guard, Jane, to come out and greet us. We wait there for about 2 minutes before a girl, a little taller than Alice's 4 feet and 11 inches, and drenched in a black cloak, covering her pale face. But what was most noticeable, was her shining, bright red eyes shining from the darkness of her hood.

"Aro is ready for you," she said so quietly that a human would have a hard time hearing her. "Follow me,"

We obeyed her commands and followed her inside the large, dark, looming castle. It had such an eerie feeling that anyone who went near it immediately wanted to leave and flee for their lives. I looked over and saw Alice clutching Jasper's hand tightly as if her life depended on it. Despite my settings, I smiled at them before turning back to my attention to where Jane came to a stop behind large black door with red lining on the ledge.

"Aro," Jane says loudly with a tiny knock o the door with her fist, "Edward Mason, Alice Brandon, and Jasper Whitlock are here to see you."

There were a few movements we could hear behind the large door before we heard a booming, dark voice.

"Send them in, my dear," And with that, the vampire in front of us unlocked the door and opened it, letting us all inside.

The inside of the room was huge and spacious. There were a few statues or ornaments stole from the humans here and there, though. There were no windows (we don't like sun.) There were a ton of other vampires in the room, most of which were guards, and in the middle of the room, sat on a throne of red jewels and black metal, sat Aro of the Volturi. Our master. Our creator. And better known as the Earth's destroyer.

"Ah," Aro says with light humor tinting his voice. "Edward, Alice, and Jasper. How lovely it is to see some of the most special of the vampire world," I resist the urge to kill him on the spot now. I knew what he was going to say next, "Have you come here because you decided to join the Volturi guard?"

I didn't want to answer through gritted teeth (it's considered rude) and it seemed that neither did Jasper, so Alice spoke up for us with her always-so-chirpy voice of hers.

"No thank you, Aro. We have actually come here to report our status,"

Aro sighed and leaned his forehead against his hand. "Of course. Now, what's your status, young Alice?"

"Jasper and I saw no vampire hunters in Districts 10, 12, and half of 15,"

"Edward?"

I let my jaw loosen, "I never came across any vampire hunters in Districts 3 or 6. I went along with Alice in Jasper when I met them in District 10. I stayed out on the outskirts most of the time, but still didn't see any,"

Aro nodded then waved towards the door. "Alright then, I will see you in a few days time," Then he barked to someone on the right, "Jane! Go see our guests to the door. Then come back and fetch me my dinner,"

I heard a quiet, "yes sir," from Jane as I turned around and saw the malicious, petite vampire open the door once more and lead us out into the night. Once outside, I let out a sigh of relief and turned to smile at Jasper and Alice. Then we all said simultaneously,

"Success,"

"Win,"

"Luck,"

Jasper laughed quietly under his breath and swung his arm around Alice's. We conversed a little bit as we walked into the lighting up forest. We were trying to make it to District 15's base before sunrise, but with one look at the brightening sky, you knew we would never make it.

Soon enough, the sky was a bright blue color and we had to hide in the shade. The sparkling of our skin would catch any vampire hunter's attention.

The vampire hunters are humans that want their little precious Earth back. They are the ones the vampire world has not captured. There are only a handful of them. But, the one you will always hear about is Bella Swan. She's terminated millions of vampire's with a swift of her hand and gun. She's lethal to our kind and we had to make sure to stay out of her way. I'm lucky that I haven't ever caught sight of her at all.

Suddenly, a stirring in the bushes interrupts me from my thoughts. Alice, Jasper, and I all crouch into a defensive position as we wait for whoever is in the bushes to come out. If it' an animal, we continue on. If it's a human, we kill it and drink our fill. If it's a vampire hunter, we fight till death.

Slowly, the figure emerges from the bushes and I can faintly see Jasper slowly putting Alice behind his back, safely away from the attacker's view. As the person, a human I presume, walks towards us and into the shadows, I have to contain my gasp as I see who it is.

It's Bella Swan, the infamous vampire hunter, and her hunting gun is pointed straight at me.


	2. Justice or Mercy

**Sleeping Soundly, Sleeping Softly**

**Chapter 2 by Twilight-Forever-Love **

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, otherwise known as Bella Swan. I am one of the most lethal vampire hunters of the handful that's left on Earth. I terminated millions of vampires with a swift of my hand and gun. I travel with Emmett and Rosalie.

We were moving in the forest where we have seen many vampires. I see shadows moving in the dark shade. It's very sunny out and it would expose any vampire that's not carefully hidden from view.

I cock my gun and shoot at the tree in front of me. It cracks under the intensity. A smile of joy spreads itself across my face. Footsteps fill my ears and I spin around, gun in shooting position. I put it down once I see Rosalie coming towards me with her slingshot in hand.

"I need more aim," She says, gesturing toward the weapon, "I ran out in practice. Emmett's out looking for others that are passing by, but I told him not to go far," she fingers her thumb nervously, "He could get hurt."

I hear a shuffle coming from a shaded area. Straight from instinct, I move in a bush, along with Rosalie. The bush sways in the wind, and I decide to move out. I get out my gun, and point it towards the sound, I move forward slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness.

There he is. The most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. I gasp in shock. I have seen and killed many vampires, and all were very beautiful, but no one can be as beautiful as him.

His eyes, like many other vampires, are ruby. He has a perfect nose, a muscular jaw, and the softest looking lips I have ever seen on a vampire. His face was just beautiful. He had on a tight shirt, so you can see his muscles. He's not as big as Emmett, though.

I am still pointing my gun at him, and as I look around I see another vampire hiding something behind his back. I don't know what to do. It is my duty to hunt and kill vampires. But they're just so beautiful. I shift around so then I can see what's behind the second vampire's back. I see a small female vampire behind him.. She has the features of a pixie. The vampire trying to protect her from my view has blonde hair. He is muscular bigger than the first, but still smaller than Emmett.

Rosalie, still next to me, stares at the vampires, sling-shot ready. I can tell that she doesn't want to kill them either. But we have to. Emmett runs towards us and gets his weapon out, both waiting for the signal.

I tilt my head towards them, about to give the signal to start shooting, when I see, out of the corner of my eye, the vampires backing away slowly.

**Hey it's Twilight-Forever-Love aka Jessica. Sorry this chapter took so long and it's so short compared to 's chapter. I've been having a huge writer's block for this story**


End file.
